Redeemed
by Novocaine Cures
Summary: After his mothers death, orphan Dante struggles with sex, and drug addictions as well as violent impulses... Then the young half demon is marked. When suddenly he is forced to the House of Night, Zoey can't help but see his father's blood in his viens.


Devil May Cry, The House of Night series, their characters are owned by their respective creators, and companies involved with presenting them. I mean no copyright infringement upon them.

**1. "Marked? More shit for me to deal with… Great."**

He cut his eyes up as his pupils immediately started to draw up, into small pin sized dots in the center of his eyes as he snorted the last bit of his Oxycontin up through a crumpled one dollar bill. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table to enjoy the familiar numbness that started to wash over his body. That hole in his chest was being filled a few hours at a time. Like it had been since he was a child… Sktttt. The sound of a lighter striking and a cigarette being fired up was the only sound in the darkened room. It was dusk on a cool fall night, and Dante had nothing better to do than lose himself out in the town, high on life. And lots, and lots of pills. A very light drizzle had started outside he saw as things to started to have a shiny blur like quality to him just outside the windows of the apartment he had unexplainably woke up in.

With one quick motion he got to his feet and started towards the door, careful to grab his favorite gloves on the way and a long red coat he had been wearing for months now that had been crumpled up on the floor. The familiar leather swallowed him from his shoulders to his knees as he slid it on and took another deep drag off of his Newport. He trotted out the front door and started making a short hike from the trashy little building he had, no doubt, gotten to screwed up to remember going to the night before and headed for his home. Limbo. A real sleazy strip joint that was all he had for the past few years. And a run down building he squatted in, in between visits. It didn't take but a couple cuts down a few alleys and bam. He was walking through the front doors immediately greeted by his little favorite.

"Tatiana! Babe!" He immediately said when she walked up to him smiling her Siren smile. She didn't have to speak to immediately grab someone's attention. "Dante! How have I not heard from you for over a week! I trust my little angel hasn't been doing anything immoral now has he?" Dante had been lulled in, hardly paying attention to a word that was coming out of her mouth. With all her other features like big cat like green eyes, long jet black hair, beautiful olive skin and… Her tits. Her big bare tits was all he was seeing.

"Say what Tatiana? I am sorry. I been really distracted here lately…" He trailed off knowing it was an honest answer. Obviously he had been distracted the second he walked in the door. An oxycodone filled brain was surrounded by dozens of beautiful naked women, and general debauchery. Every sixteen year old kids dream right? "I am sure you have babe." she said sounding reassuring as she started running her hands through his dyed black hair. "I tell you what. Meet me in the ladies room in five and I will try to persuade you to get your mind right back on me. K?" Finishing by waggling her eye brows she turned, and gave a model walk with her ass swaying side to side, and headed back to the private dance room. No doubt that the high dollar tease wouldn't take long before the poor guy who paid for her tonight would take only the first thirty seconds to bust in his pants.

"Hey yo bartender. Send a shot of Crown this way, yea?" With a brief pause the heavy set Paulie looked up. "Aaaye. Dante. Was a matta with you? Where you been my friend? Of course, of course. For stopping by Uncle Paulie is sending this to you on the house." Even to the outsider looking in, it was obvious Dante was really family here. He was loved by everyone in the seedy little club, from the dancer who was up there spreading her legs wide, for all the thirty something's who where probably going through a divorce, to the big bouncers that made sure no one touched the merchandise for less than 350 in profit for the business.

Paulie wasn't busy so he moved his body like an oversized penguin side to side. Waddling over to the young stand out at the end of the counter, and sat down the double shot glass filled the rim. He picked it up, and turned it back with a warming burn that satisfied him deep down. The fury faced bartender had to start getting nosey immediately. "So you an Tatiana again kid? I thought you was messin with that girl that lived up the street? Was her name? Victoria right? She is who keeps you hot in Oxycontin isn't she?" He was asking way to fast for the kid to get his answers off so he held up the free index finger when he dropped the shot glass back down to the table.

"One thing at a time Fat Paul. Yea. I am still bonin Victoria. She likes my dick enough that she comes off a couple pills for me to throw it to her sometimes. And yea tonight with Tatiana looks like it's a go. Ladies room again." Paulie grinned from ear to ear. "Secrets safe with me, D. Tatiana likes you, you know. Weird because she was with that guy who played the bar up the road. He was like fourty and still banging the drums ya? I figured you know, she liked older guys. But then you had to come long and ruin my chances. Ya got buckets fulla swagger, D. Buckets." Paulie gave a silent chuckle, as Dante cracked his all to cocky grin to one side of his face.

"Deeee!" A silky voice suddenly drew his first initial out into one sensual word. "I need a word with you…" She had finished off the poor chum in the back so fast that she hadn't even missed the five minute mark on the meeting.

Dante hoped up his head now swirling in Opiates, and a bit of alcohol. He was madly in love with the world right now. Things felt the way they where always supposed to be. And he didn't mind showing it at the moment. "Ladies first, my dear." Dante reassured her making eye contact as he pushed open the bathroom door on his finger tips. She stepped in and was reaching one hand inside a little purse she had picked up from thin air. Pulling out a small bit of cellophane. He stepped in right behind her and let the door swush shut behind them. "First I got a present for you, since you forgot how good I was to you and stayed gone so damn long." With the tips of her immaculate finger nails she split open the cellophane and cocaine spilled on top of the sink of the bathroom. With yet another dollar bill coming into play he snorted gently, and BAM. A bitter drip followed down his throat, and a speed ball was almost immediate.

"I knew you would still love me even if you did get a little bit mad. Now we just got to have the make up sex." Dante said cocking his grin to the other side of his face. Tatiana bent over and finished what little of the powder was on top of the sink, and they walked over to the first stall shutting it behind them.

Clothes didn't take long to come off. Tatiana was already down to nothing before the door shut. Not surprising for a stripper who rarely has more on than her sexiest thong in between doing the long theme based teases. Dante didn't see much point in wasting time. He threw off his glove from his right hand, and all but ripped his acid washed jeans open to get his full sized manhood out. She was well prepared for him to be deep inside her. Her vagina was already getting wet even though he had just now started to kiss on her neck. With Dante easing his right index finger, and middle finger into her she started to bear down on them like she couldn't wait. With a few quick wiggles everything was ready and neither wanted to blow anytime with foreplay. Like a true porn star Tatiana grabbed him on his collar bone under the jacket he never threw off and almost meaningfully told Dante to "Fuck the shit out of me!"

…

They come walking out together a short while later both looking pleased. Dante was sliding his glove back on still while she looked over her shoulder at him with majestic green eyes. "See you soon lover boy." She promised as she started to strut off. Dante immediately started lighting his after sex cigarette and thinking. Speechless for a change if only for a short while. "Hey Tatiana!" He called making her look back one more time. "Real soon." He promised before turning his back and walking towards the door of the joint amazingly high in a lot of great ways, when suddenly he noticed that with every step he felt a burning growing stronger in his forehead. Not a painful sting. Nothing of the sorts.

But something was different. He reached up and touched the spot where he could actually feel the outline of a crescent moon on his forehead. "Fuck." Was all he could muster.


End file.
